One Path Made For Two
by Wildz2728
Summary: Two queens who have been best friends both have kits. They get a prophecy about two of the kits, Barkkit and Hollykit. Now they will try hard to make sure the prophecy comes true.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an awesomely awesome fanfic I am writing with Cinder-Mouse. It is based on a RolePlay plot. Yes, this is a New Century Clans fanfiction. So, um, enjoy!**

The starry cats listened as a white and golden tabby spoke of what she knew. She thought she had all the answers and she knew what this prophecy meant, but just because she was the great Meadowstar, did she really know everything?

"Honestly Meadowstar this means nothing," Onestar meowed.

"If we were still talking about thunder, river, shadow, and wind instead of love, sparkle, stone, and meadow, you would be right Onestar," Meadowstar meowed.

Lightwing padded over to Meadowstar, Onestar and the bickering cats. "I personally think this is more for a medicine cat in love. Not two MeadowClan kits who haven't even opened their eyes up yet!"

"But Lightwing, Hollykit and Barkkit will change MeadowClan forever!" Meadowstar argued. "We must tell Violetflower and Wildflower!"

"If we do will you shut up?" the annoyed Stonestar asked from afar.

"Yes I will thank you," Meadowstar meowed. "Lightwing, who shall we send to tell the queens?"

"You and Windstar," Lightwing replied.

Meadowstar nodded and got Windstar. The two leaders traveled to the dreams of the MeadowClan nursery queens. Soon they had gotten Violetflower and Wildflower in the same dream.

"Your kits will walk a special path," Meadowstar told them.

"Hollykit and Barkkit will walk one path meant for two," Windstar finished.

Violetflower and Wildflower stood there, confused as Meadowstar and Windstar faded away. When they returned back to StarClan, Windstar smiled at Meadowstar.

"Do you feel better now?" Windstar asked kindly.

Meadowstar nodded. "Yes, thank you for coming with me."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, the next chapter. The prolougue and this chapter were Cinder-Mouse's chapters. Oh yeah, we don't own Warriors. Which sucks.**

Violetflower awoke from her slumber and looked at her two kits suckling on her. Their names were Crowkit and Hollykit. They were half clan because Violetflower's mate was in LoveClan. Violetflower glanced over at her friend Wildflower with her kits, Barkkit, Cherrykit, Lillykit, and Noblekit. Wildflower's four kits had were full MeadowClan and their father was a MeadowClan tom named Bluefire.

But after feeling overjoyed by looking at the kits, Violetflower felt disturbed at the dream she had. What were Meadowstar and Windstar talking about? She had seen Wildflower in her dream, but she didn't know if she was really there or not.

Just then, Wildflower woke up and looked straight at Violetflower. Wildflower had a look in her eyes that made her look crazy and scared. Violetflower was worried about what to say to her friend. But Wildflower spoke first.

"Did you have the dream?" Wildflower asked.

"About Hollykit and Barkkit?" Violetflower asked. "Yes, yes I did."

"Do you believe it?" Wildflower asked.

"You can't doubt StarClan's word," Violetflower pointed out.

"You are right, well let's not worry now," Wildflower meowed.

Violetflower nodded and looked down at a surprise. Hollykit and Crowkit's eyes were open and were staring right at her.

"Oh Wildflower Hollykit and Crowkit have opened their eyes!" she meowed. But she turned to see Wildflower content too.

"Barkkit, Cherrykit, Lillykit, and Noblekit opened their eyes too!" Wildflower exclaimed, purring loudly.

Violetflower found it rather odd that Hollykit, Crowkit, Barkkit, Cherrykit, Lillykit, and Noblekit all had opened their eyes at the same time but she thought nothing of it. Crowkit got up and so did Noblekit and the two bumped into each other. Crowkit pounced on Noblekit and started play fighting. Lillykit started playing with Hollykit and Barkkit joined in with Crowkit and Noblekit's battle.

Cherrykit looked at her mother. "Why are they fighting?"

"They just want to be warriors, don't you?" Wildflower meowed.

"That look scary!" Cherrykit meowed. "I don't want to!"

Wildflower exchanged a glance with Violetflower. Medicine cat!!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This next chapter was mine. Oh yeah just to tell you we wrote this all a long time ago so they may not be so good because our writing skills were not so good. And of course we don't own Warriors.**

The sun shined into the nursery. Wildflower got up and sat down and watched her kits sleep. It was a few days after the kits had opened their eyes. Wildflower saw that Violetflower's nest was empty. Just then Violetflower entered, carrying a couple of mice.

"Are you hungry?"Violetflower asked.

"Very. Thanks!"Wildflower meowed.

The friend ate together, discussing about their kits.

"We have to make the prophecy come true."Violetflower meowed.

"So what should we do? Encourage Hollykit and Barkkit to play together?"Wildflower suggested.

"We can try."Violetflower agreed.

The kits began waking up. Wildflower picked Barkkit up and set him next to Hollykit.

"You two should play."Wildflower encouraged.

"Well okay."Barkkit meowed.

"But why?"Hollykit asked, wanting an answer.

Vioetflower daughter was sweet, yet she wanted to know things before doing them.

"Oh, the others are still sleeping. You two are awake."Violetflower mewoed.

"Okay."Hollykit mewed, turning to Barkkit.

The two began to scuffle around on the ground, and soon the den filled with and Wildflower smiled at each other. So far so good.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay this chapter should be a little better because it was a little more recent. And we don't own Warriors. Or else we would have made the badgers kill most of the clans and have the clans start all over into the New Century Clans. XD**

Barkkit and his siblings went over to Hollykit and Crowkit. Their mothers were asleep. Barkkit's eyes were gleaming, he was excited for what they were planning to do. Noblekit was excited, this could be fun! Lillykit was bored to death, anything besides sitting in the nursery was fine by her. Cherrykit followed rather uncertainly.

"Come on!"Barkkit whispered."Let's sneak out of the nursery!"

"Finally, some action!"Lillykit muttered.

"But..what if we get in trouble?"Cherrykit asked, worried.

"We won't!"Noblekit meowed, sounding sure of himself.

"Well, if you say so..."Cherrykit meowed.

Barkkit turned to Hollykit wanting her opinion.

"What do you think?"he asked her.

"Well, we could get in trouble...but it seems fun. Let's do it!"Hollykit meowed.

Crowkit sighed. Well, everyonw had made up their minds. He wasn't about to spoil their fun.

"Okay, let's go."Crowkit meowed.

"I'll go when I am ready."Hollykit meowed, but she still got up and headed for the entrance.

Soon they were out of the nursery. Cherrykit looked around in awe, then her eyes focused on the medicine cat den. She began heading that way.

"You're going the wrong way."Hollykit informed her.

"No I'm not. I want to go to the medicine cat den."Cherryskit disagreed.

"Why would you want to go there?"Lillykit meowed, rolling her eyes.

"I just do."Cherrykit replied.

The young kit broke off from the group and headed away. The others shrugged.

"What now?"Noblekit asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we should go into the territory?"Barkkit shrugged.

"Okay."Crowkit meowed.

"Let's go this way."Hollykit meowed,sneaking past the guard.

Lillykit exchanged a look with Crowkit before following Hollykit. Barkkit was right on her heels, and Noblekit not far behind. They were away from the main camp.

"Hollykit, follow me."Barkkit meowed, leading her away from the others. They continued on, then Barkkit saw a bushy red tail. What was that? He began to follow it. Hollykit didn't want to be left behind. The two kits tumbled straight torwards the creature, which was a fox!

The fox turned around. It had green eyes, and those green eyes were set right on Hollykit. The small black she kit stepped back, horrified at the fox. The fox let out a wail and sneered at Hollykit. Barkkit didn't stand and stare like Hollykit did, he just ran off.

"Barkkit!" Hollykit screamed. "What are you doing?"

But he didn't answer. Barkkit ran stairght into Lillykit. His sister arched her back. "Hey watch it!"

Then Lillykit saw a fox standing over Hollykit. "You are so stupid!"

"Why? That fox is bigger than me!"Barkkit argued. But the damage had been done. What if Hollykit died now? He knew he should go and help her but he was too scared!

The fox loomed over Hollykit, and Hollykit started shaking. She scratched at the fox's leg. It snarled at her, and smacked her with it's paw, causing her to slam to the ground. It raised it's paw to bang down on her again when a flash of orange shot forward, launching at the fox. Hollykit's eyes widened. It was Wildflower! And right behind Wildflower was her own mother, Violetflower. Hollykit scrambled away and joined the others. She did not even look at Barkkit.

The kits watched their mothers fight the fox away. Hollykit felt terrified. She had almost been killed by a fox! The queens padded back over, licking their kits.

"That was very mouse-brained of you all! Why did you leave the camp?"Wildflower meowed.

"Well…we wanted to have fun…"Barkkit meowed, his blue eyes sorry.

"Fun? Well I doubt running into a fox is any fun,"Violetflower meowed."There is a reason why kits cannot leave the camp! This is why."

The kits hung their heads. When their mothers finished scolding them they all went back to the nursery. Barkkit tried approaching Hollykit.

"Hollykit?"Barkkit meowed.

"What do you want? You left me! Barkkit, you said for me to follow you and look where that got me! How can I even trust you, if you put me in danger then abandon me?"Hollykit meowed, her eyes filled with tears, and her voice angry.

"Hollykit, I am so sorry!"Barkkit meowed.

"Sorry doesn't change anything,"Hollykit hissed.

The black she-kit gave him a glare and then turned around, padding away. Barkkit watched, his blue eyes filled with sadness. He had made a huge mistake, and now he was paying for it. He had lost his friendship with Hollykit.


End file.
